


The Office (Conversation)

by huffle_puff_grl



Series: Hamilton Group Chats [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica is pissed, Group chat, M/M, in the office, referencing book one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_grl/pseuds/huffle_puff_grl
Summary: Angelica and Eliza are talking about what Eliza saw in Alex's office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 3 book in my group chat series. If you'd like, you could read this one and be perfectly fine. These are all connected by a small thread, so for all of the background information you need just go to the first two books.

GoodGuysAreTaken: So what really happened in the office

OooOooh: I'm. Not. Getting. Into. Details.

GoodGuysAreTaken: Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?

OooOooh: Fine. Alex and John made out.

GoodGuysAreTaken: I knew that. Shirts on or off?

OooOooh: Off

GoodGuysAreTaken: Pants?

OooOooh: Off

GoodGuysAreTaken: Underpants?

OooOooh: Off

GoodGuysAreTaken: I'm going to slaughter Alex

OooOooh: Don't worry, they had a scarf!

GoodGuysAreTaken: No

OooOooh: Yeah, and they were on a sheet. On his chair

GoodGuysAreTaken: Why?

OooOooh: I think you know.

GoodGuysAreTaken has gone offline to slaughter a bitch

OooOooh: Angie?


End file.
